the land of ooo
by trollface675
Summary: Finn is 18 but ooo has changed since he was 14 when a new villain arrives to kill Finn, he is forced to about the land before ooo rated m for extreme violence and nudity and sex i will warn you it is sometimes cringe worthy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hello guys **

**For people that know me good for you that don't well all I can say is enjoy and try to stay positive in reviews and p.m. I haven't done this in a while **

**The land of ooo**

**A story of horror and romance **

**Sex and stuff in further chapters**

**Chapter 1: the story of me**

Today is the day I turn eighteen and Pb had set up a party for me I stood behind the stage and looked at the grass blade on my arm that had grown bigger with my arm. I sighed and tried to look happy until Jake came up to me "hey bro you upset?" "Yeah" "what's up?" "I'm 18 and I still don't have a fucking girlfriend" "well damn, nothing I can do bro sorry" "its fine" Jake gets up and run into the crowd of people. I look at my shoes and can't help but feel like I'm a bad person. I run my fingers through my hair "fuck" I get up and walk to Marceline "hey, how's it going" "good I guess" "nice" "so little Finn is eighteen today" "yeah…" "Well better get up there Pb's waiting to congratulate you" she smirked. I knew Marceline loved me but as a son like Pb. She kissed my head and pushed me up on the stage. Pb looked at me and smiled and looked at the crowd and said to them "hello and thanks for coming to Finn's birthday celebration"

**Meanwhile on a nearby hill**

I stood watching and waiting "well, well" "time to go" I grabbed my baseball bat with nails in it and put my hood up covering my eyes and hair from anyone who looks at me I walked down the hill and looked at Finn. I entered the kingdom and the gumball fuck head's woke up "Evil presence detected" and then looked at me I sighed "shit" and held my bat over my shoulder. I moved my left hand to the head of the first one it stopped moving and I swiftly moved my hand down and his left leg snapped and his head plummeted to the ground and shattered I did the same to the other one and continued. The party was outside the castle and a little out a ways but I was able to see it perfectly my vision is flawless even in the dark. I walked holding my bat and counted the nails in it "17… 18…19…20, 20 nails in my bat" I finally got there and walked between the rows of people "and I am honored to give the medal of heroes to Finn for protecting us for 15 years" everyone cheered and went wild so no one really saw me heading to Finn. But everyone was pushing up on me so I had to end the mood I grabbed a guy and smiled at him with my half ripped mouth showing him that I obviously wasn't human and most of my teeth. Time froze around us I knew I could do whatever I wanted to him. Blood started to pour out the side of my mouth without skin he stood scared so I backed up and readied my bat I swung it as hard as I could sending all the nails though his head time unfroze and I was covered in blood and everyone had stopped and looked at me.

**Finn**

"Well now that I have everyone attention…" I watched the body fall on the ground lifeless and covered in his own blood "shit" I thought "…my name is Rayzor" he said "and I'm your worst nightmare" he walked up to me and pulled off his hood showing me his brown and black hair and half torn face with blood dripping from his half torn face. I had to hold back my barf because he was staring at me and he smelled like rotting flesh. His eyes were bloodshot and had no pupils just white where it they were supposed to be. He looked at me for a while and then looked behind me and stared at Marceline "what do he have here" he was suddenly in front of Marcy "Marceline the vampire queen" "I'll be dammed… you haven't changed a bit since you were a young girl with Simon" "wha…what?" she answered "you might remember me as Kyle" her eyes lit up and she gasped "Kyle?" I tried to sneak up behind him but he launched his bat's nails into my knee "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and I fell on the ground grabbing my gushing leg "and on that note I gotta go" "you'll see a lot more" "so watch your ass Finn I came to kill you" he disappeared and I barfed "SHIT!" and the paramedics came and brought me to the recovery area and I passed out

**Well that's the first chapter **

**I tried to make Rayzor as fucked up as possible with a baseball bat and his face and his powers**

**So review well and pm me if you want to talk privately **

**See ya next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys **

**So words**

**Review and shit**

**And let's get started**

**Chapter 2: the world around us **

**Marceline**

We were all rushing to bring Finn to the hospital soon though it was just me Pb and Jake. Blood continued to pour out of his leg "shit, GUYS! THE BLOOD WON'T STOP!" "Jake do something!" Pb yelled and Jake wrapped his hand around the wound stopping the blood for now. Soon we were at the hospital and we burst in "WE NEED HELP! FINN IS BLEEDING OUT!" but no one was around. I handed Finn to Pb and looked around "HELLO?!" I heard a noise coming from a room and we all walked up to it Jake turned into an axe and I grabbed him and slowly opened the door the noise sounded like grunting and squeaking I opened the door fully and face palmed myself. The doctor and a nurse were having sex on the bed "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled and the doctor pulled out of the girl and fell on the ground and said "honey I can explain" then looked at who it was "oh, sorry" "yeah sorry, look we need you doctor, Finn's bleeding out" "ooohhh that looks bad I'll take a look in a while" "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO CUM!" I grabbed him and pushed him on the wall. He looked at me and then looked at Finn and then looked at me head to toe "look" he said "I'll look at him if you give me a blow job" he grabbed his dick and put it near my face "or you check him now and I don't rip your dick off" "oh but I won't check him if you do, so either give me a blowjob or Finn dies" just then Rayzor walked in and walked past us all and picked up the guy and pulled out a sawed of shotgun "what the fuck are you doing Ray?" I asked "well it's not fun if Finn dies because of a not giving a blowjob so I brought a machine to do it and he put his dick into one of the gun barrels "alright now hold still."

**Boys this might be uncomfortable for you**

**Pb **

The doctor had a face of happiness but it quickly disappeared when Rayzor pulled the trigger his dick exploded and blood went everywhere and his balls exploded sending seman everywhere. I look at Marceline with horror and looked at her shirt which had a huge glob of seman on it. Jake threw up and ran out of the room holding his genitals. Rayzor took the other shotgun shell and put it in the other barrel and shot the nurse in the head. Getting rid of any leftover melted skin Rayzor walked out humming and said "how's that for a blowjob?" and he healed Finns leg to stop the bleeding "and the real hunt begins" and he was gone "Marceline?"

"I know" she looked down at her shirt to see the glob of seman and blood "shit" she muttered. We walked out of the room and I set Finn down in a chair and threw up "you ok?" I wipe my mouth "yeah" I cough a little and stand up "it was the smell" "yeah" I looked at my shirt to see blood stains and little bits of skin and seman "what the fuck?" I whisper to myself. Marceline and I go to the bathroom to clean up I took off my purple tank top and ran it under the water I looked over to Marceline who was doing the same as me but she wasn't wearing a bra so I saw her greyish pink nipples and they had piercings I blushed and she saw me and let her shirt soak in the sink she stood there and looked at me until I looked back her "hey its ok to look" so I looked at her "look Marceline, I…" she kissed me and said "I know your scared, I am too…" and she leaned in close to my ear " and I love you too" I almost exploded with joy. Even though I hadn't ever showed any clues that I loved her she was able to tell I smiled "can I spend the night with you?" "yeah, I think its best we stay together tonight, I know Rayzor, he toys with people, makes them go insane" she and I both smiled and hugged even though she didn't have a bra on I didn't really care. We waited for our shirts to be semi dry and kissed then walked out to meet a semi awake Finn and a scared shitless Jake

**Sorry for the random Rayzor moment it was basically for getting the characters scared and introduces the bubbline stuff**

**So review nice and see you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok hey guys the computer I used to write my stories has broke so the next chapter will be a little while before it comes out so sorry **

**(this was written on my parents computer without their knowledge so yeah)**

**see you when the next chapter comes out **


End file.
